Atomic force microscopy (AFM) is required to directly measure the intermolecular forces between bacterial exopolysaccharides and solid substrates. These bacterium are responsible for marine hull fouling, causing a significant reduction in speed and fuel economy. In order to make these measurements, silica micro-spheres (10 fm) needed to be attached to cantilever arms so that the axis of the sphere was perpendicular to the axis of the cantilever arms with minimal glue on the sphere. The BMIRR's video enhanced phase contrast LM / micro-manipulation apparatus was used to guide the cantilever arm during this entire process. First, the arms were guided to and "dipped" into a puddled of glue and then selected silica spheres was glued to the cantilevers by slowly lowering the arm till contact was made with the sphere. The ability to view the sphere was important in selecting a sphere that was the correct size and "free" from surface defects.